


CarouselAU

by orphan_account



Series: CarouselAU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CarouselAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven wakes up after the Episode Serious Steven, where he sustained an injury and activated his powers (not to Steven's knowledge) and later of which Steven meets Connie maheswaran.
Relationships: Amethyst/Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: CarouselAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Incident.

**Author's Note:**

> @blankdem On tumblr and @blankdem on Instagram! This is called the CarouselAU

Steven's eyes opened wide as he gasped for air, the blur in his vision ceasing. He gently touched his head, wincing. The more he blinked, the more he could see. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl slowly came into sight, worried yet relieved expressions plastered onto their faces. Steven eventually realised how uncomfortably close they were, his hands automatically swatting them away. The gems sit back, all except Pearl. She grabbed his shoulders and frantically started shaking him.

"Are you okay?!? Are you hurt?!?" She said, Garnet then placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"He'll be fine, don't worry, Pearl." She stared into her eyes, almost glaring. Pearl grabbed her hand quickly.

"B-but! He's not like us gems!" She pleaded. A frown grew onto the others's face.

"Then let him get some more res-" Garnet's sentence was cut short by Steven's voice.

"Guys! I'm fine! What happened away?" He raised a brow, pushing them away more, he really didn't like how worried they seemed. The others didn't respond, looking down. "Guys?" He mumbled. "Amethyst? Do you know?" Amethyst looked away, also frowning. 

"Anyone…?" He whispered, almost tearing up, why would they keep this secret from him…? He was a crystal gem too...wasn't he?. 

_______________________________________

After a few hours of silence, none of the gems responding to him when he approached them. He clenched his fists in anger and frustration, a soft pink glow beginning to appear on his cheeks. The gems gasped from the temple, rushing up to his room.

"I-its happening again…" Pearl mumbled, garnet grabbed Steven's shoulders.

"Calm down!" She said, Steven's face filled with fear. Even garnet seemed scared? What could be so horrifying that Garnet would be so scared? The glow quickly faded as he shuffled backward. Tears filled up in his eyes as he shouted.

"Why won't you all tell me anything!!!" The scream wasn't as normal as one would think, the glass around him cracked slightly, not that Steven noticed. But the gems did… Pearl sighed and sat on her knees, trying not to seem as scared as she was.

"Steven, in the pyramid temple, you jumped toward the obselisk. You...were injured…" Steven gasped, then shook his head, waiting for more information. "Due to the spinning room and The earth's gravity, you didn't make it and slammed into a wall, head first. You immediately passed out and your skull was damaged, however when we got here it had healed fully. But before we got here...whilst you were passed out...your gem glowed, as well as your eyes. It was like nothing we had seen, you had easily destroyed the temple and retrieved the corrupted gem powering it…" 

_______________________________________

Steven's eyes closed as he slowly drifted off to sleep. A black void engulfed him, a feeling of emptiness flooding his heart. Then...Pain. He opened his eyes in a cold sweat, rushing downstairs and slamming the door open in an inhuman smack. His eyes flicker pink, the feeling of his legs fading, causing him to trip. The ground vanished into the night sky, stars taunting Steven just out of reach. He attempted to let out a scream, his dry throat cutting off any attempt to do so. He landed onto an inverted pyramid, his stomach turning as he slowly realised, he was spinning...fast. The pyramid temple…just like the pyramid temple! He pushes himself up, clutching the platform as though his life depended on it. He took a stand on both feet, somehow, the movement and speed not pushing him off. Everything felt like it was moving too fast, as if the concept of time had vanished and all that mattered was him. He felt the soft pain ripple through his head as it smacked into the wall. He automatically let out a cry of pain, on the verge of tears. Drip. He panted as he fluttered his eyes open, gripping the blankets. His feat slowly touch the floor as he stands up, clenching his shirt. He Huff's and grabs some new clothes, changing into them quickly. He looks at himself in the mirror, he looked awful, messy hair and bags under his eyes. He yawned, how was he so tired? How long did he sleep? He walked down the stairs, grabbing some waffles and lazily placing them in the toaster. He winces, now he has a headache too? How could this day get worse. He saw someone in the corner of his eye, outside sitting in the sand. He hovered over to the window, peeking out onto the beach, A girl. She had brown fluffy hair, dark brown skin and a soft teal dress. She was reading a book, too far away to see the title. Steven gently pushed the door open, wandering down the stairs and shuffling over. Something about her, he couldn't tell. He gently sat down next to her, of which she turned toward him quickly.

"Hey." Steven mutters, waving. Connie closes her book, waving back at him.

"Hello…? Do you want something?" She raised a brow.

"Not really, I just wanted to say hi…" He pauses, staring at the book, 'Unfamiliar Familiar'. "What're you reading?" He hums.

She looks down at her book. "Unfamiliar Familiar...you probably wouldn't like it…", She hugged her legs, frowning. "It's about a girl named Lisa, and her Familiar Archimicarus-"

Steven interrupted her, tilting his head slightly, "Familiar? What's that?". Connie squinted, he was actually interested? Most boys aren't, this comes as quite a surprise to Connie. However, she has doubts, assuming he won't like it once he hears more.

"It's kind of like a spirit, they're different for everyone and they guide and help you in battle," She sighs, putting the book down, and here it comes.

Steven gasped, his eyes shining like stars. "That's amazing! It's like your own magical friend! Kinda like the gems-", He cuts himself off, frowning. Should he tell her about the gems? Would it hurt her? Would it make her happy. He questions it more and more, before it begins to hurt his head. He grips his hair, pulling it weakly. Pain. Pain. Connie placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling faintly.

"By the way, I'm Connie.", Steven stops, staring at her. He looked at his hands, blushing faintly and sniffling.

"Steven….my name's Steven…". He mumbles, looking away.

"Nice to meet you, Steven." She holds out her hand, smiling. Steven gently takes it and shakes it, a smile pulling at his lips. 

"Likewise, Connie."


	2. Steven, the Movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie go to the movies, causing Steven to gain new powers and learn gem glyph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @blankdem on Tumblr and Instagram.

A few months had passed by, as Connie and Steven's friendship grew. Steven had more and more nightmares, he asked Connie for aid, but she didn't what exactly was triggering these nightmares. Steven walked toward roses fountain, the vines pushing away from him without struggle. He took out a strange bottle, with a rare design and carvings of diamonds and stars cut into it. He gently removed the lid, making a soft "Pop!". The bottle scooped up the liquid, placing the bottle back into his pocket. Later, Steven placed it in a box, full of other bottles filled with this pink substance. He had an idea, but he would need this healing water to begin. He took off his shirt, pants, sandals and such, placing them neatly into his draw. He grabbed his pajamas from his cupboard, yawning quietly. He stretched (It's always important to stretch). The liquid from the bottle fell into a bowl, swirling prettily. Steven took a paper towel and gently drenched it in the water. He sat up, then layed down on the bead. The paper towel sat on his forehead, clinging to it. He sighed deeply, pulling the covers up to his chest and closing his eyes. He quickly became drowsy and eventually passed out. 

In his "Dream", he looked around, it was an empty, white abyss with no corners or furniture. There was a low beat that played everything second or two, Steven's heartbeat. Steven fidgeted with his hands, looking around.

"Uh…Hello….?" He exclaimed, looking around. He sighs, scratching his head. At least he wasn't having a nightmare, He sighs with relief. He pulled up his shirt, staring at his gem, shining in the light. 

"Who...were you…Really…" He mutters, looking away. Suddenly, strange pink diamond shaped symbols swooshed past him, sitting in front of Steven like monitors. He stepped back in surprise. The first monitor showed a memory Steven had a while ago, one of the gems talking about the 'Diamonds' in a different room. Another one showed a picture of rose, slowly zooming in on her pink hair. Then finally, a video of Steven when he was unconscious at the Pyramid temple, He had glowing pink eyes and hair. Steven clenched his hair, pulling on it as hard as he could, screaming In agony. Why? Did the truth hurt? Was the fountain water messing with his brain. Sweat ran down his face and he felt his knees about to give out on him, he sobs, repeating the word "Stop" repeatedly. Steven collapsed to the floor. His mother, Rose Quartz, was Pink Diamond...And he now knew.

_______________________________________

He had been avoiding The crystal gems, he was afraid he would let his new knowledge spill. He grabs his back and jacket, opening the door to beach house. He felt the wind whip against him, the warm sun shining onto his person, whatever the fountain water was doing to him...it was calming. Steven could see things in a completely different light. His mind was clear. He sighs, leaning against the railing, staring out at the beach, until his eyes meet with Connie. He yelps, stepping backward, she was almost right I'm front of him.

"You scared me half to death!" He exclaimed, blushing faintly. Connie giggled quietly.

"Sorry!" She sighs, staring at Steven for a good...ten seconds…? Before she blushed and looked away.

"You wanted to see a movie?" She chuckled nervously.

Steven nodded calmly, "Yeah, You chose dog copter am I right?" He smiled, Connie smiling back. 

"Yeah! My mom says I can't buy snacks at the movies...so I'm not going to! I'm going to sneak some in." Steven gasped, smirking.

"You devil~ You would commit such a devious crime and involve me?~" He snickered, gently taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

He runs across the beach, giggling, Connie following. She looked at him curiously, pink sparkles flying off of Steven's body, focused around his eyes. Everything halted to a stop, not Connie, Time itself. Steven paused, looking around, then at himself. His skin was glowing a faint pink, to any human they would assume it was a genetic disorder or a natural reaction to the sun. But no, this was his gem. He lifted up his shirt, his Rosey quartz like gem glowing. He glared, huffing and pulling his shirt down. He realised something, and dragged Connie. They could get to the movies way faster, he ran, fast. Within only a few minutes, they arrived at the movies. Time flowed once more. Connie yelped and looked around, confused.

"W-what??? How did we get here…?* She bites her nails, what was this feeling...thrill…? Fear? She wasn't sure, but it felt weird. Steven sighed.

"I'm a magical fairy princess taking a mortal form with the power of super speed." He informed, looking smart and like a teacher type.

Connie stared at him for a straight five seconds, then bursted out laughing. After a mere two seconds, Steven joined in, placing a hand on his forehead in hysterity. He sighed, then bought the tickets. Connie assumed he was joking, was he? She gasped quietly, staring at him, maybe he was a magical fairy princess…? 

Steven waved a hand, "Are you coming?" He was already halfway through the entrance, Connie blushed and followed.

"Yes!!" She follows, rushing.

Steven blinks at her innocently, then shrugs and followed. The movie began with an explosion, Steven squinted. For some reason, the movie seemed different to him. He looked around in his seat. He blinked, it was like he was in the movie, his mind calculated what the buildings and cities looked like in the movie and changed Steven's vision. He gasped, it was like watching it in a virtual reality headset! Only better! He gripped onto his seat, smiling happily. Connie glances at him, smiling at his happiness. She leaned against him, finishing the movie. Connie and Steven walk out the door, stretching. Movies were so exhausting, Steven never knew why. 

"That was so great…!!" Steven giggled, practically vibrating with joy. Connie nodded.

"Well yeah it's dog copter!" She exclaimed, raising her index finger. 

"Who knew they-" he paused, not sure if he should tell her about….the weird experience he had. He shakes his head. "Nevermind." Connie puffed out her cheeks, curious and annoyed he cut himself off. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, how are we going to get home? Are you going to use your fairy princess powers?~" She teased.

Steven nodded, "Actually, yes!" He grabbed her hand, suddenly they disappeared in a flash of pink.

_______________________________________

Steven placed a paper towel drenched in fountain water on his head, laying down to sleep once more. Within seconds, he passed out, snoring like a baby. He appears in the mind scape, surrounded by transparent diamond symbols and pink clouds. He sighed.

"Alright mind, tell me what I should do? I...want to go on missions, I want to be like rose…" he sighed, clenching his fists. The clouds and diamond symbols shape into a taller Steven, wearing a different and more formal outfit, In fact, it would be hard to tell it was Steven. He gently poked the copy, then gasped.

"I have to make a secret identity...and become a hero…."

He woke up, smiling. He rushed into the temple, pearl yelping.

"Pearl! Pearl! Peaaaaaarll!!!" He giggled, repeating. Pearl smiled, waving him down.

"Yes, Steven?".

"Can you teach me about gem stuff? Not fighting! Like gem writing and stuff...and politics…!" He irradiated good boi vibes.

"Well...Steven...I didn't think you'd be interested in that sort of thing. Are you sure…?" She raised a brow.

Steven bleps, staring into her eyes. That basically melted her heart, she coughs, nodding. "Alright Steven, I will teach you, however, it may be complicated so don't get upset if you aren't able to learn it."

Aaaaaand then Steven mastered gem linguistics within hours. Pearl stood, shocked, then walked away. She's going to go scream in her room and doesn't want Steven to hear.


End file.
